


Christmas Morning at Camelot Mansion

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and the boys can't wait!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning at Camelot Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'anticipation'

Percy stood next to his chair and bounced on his feet. „Is it time yet?“

Wiping his hand clean on the top of his pyjamas, Gwaine mumbled “You’re such a baby, Percy.” but his eyes were shining as well.

“Mam, can we go look?” Merlin started to slide off his chair, but one look from Mr. Pendragon stopped him, so he scrambled back and stared gloomily at his toast, dangling his feet.

Arthur put the mug down that he held with two hands; the cocoa left a moustache on his upper lip. He didn’t dare say anything, so he just fidgeted in his chair, throwing his father looks. 

“Boys, just finish your breakfast. When we all are done, we can go look what Santa brought you.”

“Was he even here?” Percy sounded almost desperate, always fearing that something had happened and Santa couldn’t make it on time.

“With all you boys did in the past year, there is a chance that he skipped the house, isn’t that right, Gwaine?” Mr. Pendragon looked sternly at Gwaine, but then again, he always looked like that. 

Gwaine dangled his feet and bit into his toast, leaving Nutella all over his face. “I didn’t do nothing!” He beamed happily.

“Oh, and that vase fell of its own account? And the dog is still traumatized when it smells the mustard!”

Nodding, Gwaine still munched his toast. “She wanted to taste it! She said so! Not my fault that she doesn’t like it.”

“And you speak ‘dog’ now.” Arthur giggled and then stole a glance at the clock.

Finally, Mrs. Emrys put down her knife and nodded at Mr. Pendragon. “I think it’s time to…”

She didn’t get any further as the boys quickly slid off their chairs, squealing in delight on their way to the living room to see what goodies Santa had brought them this year.


End file.
